


safe and sound

by kevkyu



Series: day6 [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, based off of Sir William Golding's Lord of the Flies, brian is ralph, jae is simon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: when jyp's private jet crashes holding his artists, it slowly reminds jae of the book he was assigned to read in the tenth grade. lord of the flies by sir william golding





	safe and sound

jae has always been a quiet boy, he kept to himself and helped out the best he could with the younger's around the island they had crashed on while going to a big jyp event in america. he helped by collecting fruits and nuts for everyone to eat, but at night he'd go off on his own into the cave-like burrow of leaves. he had his own hidden issues he's been hiding the best he could, the pill bottle was empty by now and he couldn't control his haunting disorder, or stop the random nose bleeds that seemed to scare dowoon and youngjae. he was terrified and honestly, he felt queasy. this was all too familiar to him- this situation. he's read a book exactly like this when he was in the tenth grade. 

he could feel the vomit rise in his throat, but he forced himself to swallow it down as he got up, to help brian finish the huts. "bri?" he softly calls out, his vision turning black for a split second and he held his head to steady himself. it didn't take long for his bandmate to hear him, could they even call themselves a band at his point? he didn't know, but he soon felt strong arms around his waist, "i was worried about you." brian sighs, cradling his petite figure.

"you can't just leave without a word like that, i need you to tell me," he says, eyeing jae as he brought his slightly grubby thumb up to his philtrum, rubbing away the dried up blood with a soft sigh.

"i don't want to lose you." he says, starting to sit on the sand as he pulled jae to sit with him, the burning sand wasn't the problem at the moment, the problem was making sure the eldest of their band was safe and out of harms way.

he didn't need to worry about the other three as much, they were more than capable of surviving without him, even wonpil, the one who had been declared as the weakest of them all by mydays on twitter, but wonpil was so much stronger than jae. brian and jae both knew that, "i'm sorry." jae whispers to him.

"i know," brian said in the same soft tone, scooting back on the sand into the green shade, leaning his back against the rough wood.

"come here." brian tells him, voice a little rough from not being able to drink water as much as he used to back home. 

it took awhile for jae to join him, but once he did, he rested his hot and sweaty face on brian's chest, curling closer to him.

"i'm scared," jae tells him, looking up into his eyes with a small whimper, "bri- bri, please sing to me?" he asks in a desperate way, a choked up cry following. 

brian thought for a couple seconds, stroking jae's hair as he began to sing the song.

"i remember the tears streaming down your face when i said i'd never let you go." he whispers as jae curls up more into him, "you're going to kill me," jae whispers, stopping brian's singing.

"what?"

"you're going to kill me, can't you see this is what happened in the book! in lord of the flies!" jae whispered, "i'm simon..." he softly says, "i want to go home." 


End file.
